Forever
"Forever" is the 78th and final episode of Haven and the twenty sixth episode of season 5. Synopsis Nathan struggles to return to Haven as Dwight reconsiders his future in the series finale, which also finds Audrey coming to a terrifying decision about how she might finally save the town from Croatoan. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * William Shatner as Croatoan * Christian as McHugh * Kris Lemche as Seth Byrne * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Nicole De Boer as Marion Caldwell * Jason Priestley as Chris Brody * Adam "Edge" Copeland as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Marlane O'Brien as Waitress * Scott Baker as Guard Manager * Gabrielle Trudel as Lizzie * Molly Dunsworth as Vicki Dutton * Glenn Lefchak as Stan the Cop Uncredited * Stefani Deoul as Laverne Featured Music * "Love is Rare" by Tom Day & Monsoonsiren * "Blue Flares" by In-Flight Safety * "Love Will Keep Us Together" by Captain & Tennille Quotes *'Croatoan': What is this? Audrey: You're on the inside of the barn now Dad. The aether in you is powering it. Cince requested that we start with a nice strong structure. *'Copy Audrey': Being so close to this I...I'm beginning to understand. I remember. Nathan: What? Copy Audrey: I... around I was to be her for you. To love you as much as she did and I do, but I'm not her and you sensed that somehow didn't you? That's what you were feeling. Nathan: I knew something was wrong yeah. Why are you telling me this now? Copy Audrey: at the fog and back to Nathan Because I love you. And I want oyu to be happy. You should be with her. *'Dwight': You can't see him. Okay, why can't he see you? looks at Dwight Duke: voiceover I'm dead Dwight. Dwight: You're starting to piss me off Duke. Duke: voiceover I don't know why he can't see me. Maybe he feels bad about killing me. Tell Nathan where Audrey is. She needs him. He has to get to her now. Dwight: Is that why you're here? Duke: voiceover Just tell him. *'Audrey': What did you do? Croatoan: He did it to himself. Audrey: Why? Because I love him. Because he loves me. Why can't you get that? He is my family and he came back to save me. Croatoan: That's what I'm doing. Audrey: You? No. You say you would do all of this for me. That you want what's best for me. That you've sacrificed for me. Croatoan: Yes. Audrey: No. Everything you have done, you have done for yourself. Your ego, your victory, you sit here and you want to talk about my potential. It is here with Nathan. I found someone who loves me, who would do anything for me. Croatoan: I would do anything for you Dove. Audrey: You would give your life for me? Like Nathan. Would you do that, Dad? *'Croatoan': I would not die for you like Nathan. But I will leave for you. Audrey: What? Croatoan: There's nothing here for me without you and there's nothing for me back home without you by my side. So, yes, I will power the barn. Take the aether. End the troubles forever. *'Dwight': Is she gonna dissapear like that version of Audrey I saw? Duke: voiceover Unless you believe she's real. Even when its the hardest thing to do, you must believe she is real. Dwight: How do I do that? leaves That's it? What about you? Are you real because I don't think this is something the real Duke Crocker would do. He was kind of a dick. flips the bird and dissapears * Nathan: The aether is coming down even harder. Croatoan Why hasn't it stopped? Croatoan: The void has smelled your world now and it wants in. Audrey: Our world. Not just Haven? Everything? Everyone? Croatoan: Yes, but I can't stop it. I will willingly go into the barn. If the void did change me, perhaps this is the way to show you who I once was. The father you loved. Audrey: Thank you. Croatoan: Vince. appears Let us go. Vince: You two may want to move out. Croatoan: I don't think this is possible. Nathan: Vince just do it. Vince: Nathan this won't work. Croatoan you won't work. Croatoan: Why? To power the barn you need aether activated in living form, me. Vince: I need more for the huge power necessary for a barn. The aether needs a catalyst, a complementary energy to supercharge it. The same energy it has always needed, love. The energy it needed when she went in as Lucy and as Sarah. Croatoan: I. Vince: You do not have that. Audrey: I do. * Audrey: I'm so sorry. Nathan: Audrey What do you have to be sorry for? Audrey: Leaving you. I wanted you to have more time. Nathan: We'll always want more time. The trick will be being thankful for the time we had. We had an amazing time. Audrey: Yeah, we did. Nathan: And I spent so much of it trying to keep you here, but now I realize the reason I loved you is because you're willing to go. You are an amazing person Audrey Parker. I never felt anything till I met you. You saved me. You made me real. I love you Audrey. I will always love you. Audrey: Nathan, promise me something? Nathan: Anything Audrey: I want you to be okay. I don't want you to be alone so promise me that you will find someone that will make someone happy and you will move on. to Nathan as Audrey watches him leave Nathan: voiceover Move on? How could I ever do that? I will think about you every minute of every hour of every day and that's why I'll be okay. and watches Audrey join Vince and Croatoan After everything you've done for the people in this town, for me Parker. passes the crystal to Vince You'll be with me every time I feel something. montage of aether being removed from troubled people including Marion and Dwight is shown. The aether then returns to the void You'll be with me in all the people whose pain you've taken away. With me and all the people of this town who are free to live, and love, and grow without fear. And the sun finally shines down on Haven again. to Marion seeing the void reveal the sun to the Glendower men rising from the water You'll be with me and all the families that we put together. to Chris's trouble being removed from him while on vacation And the ones out in the world who suffered with troubles too. to Seth seeing Haven appear on his map And you'll be with me when Haven returns to the world and becomes the town that we both know it can be. to Dwight seeing Lizzie fade And in every person that we gave hope, the faith that something good could happen...for all of us. to Chris stealing food from a woman's plate but ends up getting slapped in the face Chris: Hey. that he loves getting slapped Nathan: continues You'll be with me in every person who's happy now, at peace, because of you Audrey. to Nathan watching the tower I'll never forget you. You will always be with me, to Audrey, Vince and Croatoan in the barn and no matter what happens, I will always love you. *'Stan': Miss Edwards thinks the Higgs' kids stole her clam rake. Mr. Millikin and Mr. Nick want a noise variance for their party and the Stanton kid, well, he got pulled over in his golf cart. I think I smelled weed. Nathan: Cats in trees Stan. Cats in trees. *'Gloria': I was able to access old samples of troubled people's genetic material and I cross referenced it with their genetic material now and for the first time since I've been alive, which, you know, let's be honest is damn near recorded history, that DNA marker for the troubles, it's gone. Completely. Like it"s not coming back in 27 years. Nathan: Yeah, I that's what I figured. Gloria: You're disappointed. Nathan: No, just... Gloria: You miss her. Nathan: Yeah. Gloria: Well, maybe this will help. Vicki, give it to him. hands Nathan a sketch of Audrey Nathan: Thanks Vicki, it's beautiful. Vicki: Thank you. I love drawing again. leaves Gloria: You know, there's another way you can keep her alive. When you're not sure what you should do, ask yourself what Audrey would want you to do and do that. That's what I do with do with Duke. Nathan: Duke. Really? Gloria: Duke and I, we were a lot more alike than people knew. You want to talk to him, talk to me. Nathan: Okay. at the sketch Well, I'm gonna keep Audrey alive by doing what she would want me to do and that is go fishing with Dwight. *'Nathan': Okay. Try it now. Audrey: the hood when music begins to play on the radio Ugh, no. Well, I don't really think that that's a repair. out of the car and accidentally slams Nathan's hand with the cardoor Oh. Nathan: Ow. Audrey: Oh, my god, are you okay? Nathan: Yeah. Audrey: Are you okay? Let me at least take you to the hospital. Nathan: I'm okay. Audrey: Fine. Nathan: Yeah. Audrey: Well, can I at least...buy you breakfast? Do you like pancakes? Nathan: Yeah, I love pancakes. Audrey: Me too. * Croatoan: Are you sure she couldn't go back as Audrey? Vince: Oh yes. But she knew if she went back as someone else, she and Nathan would fall in love all over again and it appears she was right. Notes *This episode is also the second part of the show's two hour series finale. * "Now" and "Forever" both take place on the same day. *The final scene echos the first time Audrey and Nathan met in the first episode "Welcome to Haven". * The song "Love Will Keep Up Together", also from the first episode, makes an appearance during the final scene. * Stan's agenda references writers Shernold Edwards, Adam Higgs, Brian Millikin, Nick Parker and Gabrielle Stanton. Category:Season 5